The Ouran High School Hostclub Christmas play!
by eniJai
Summary: Tamaki is having a play, the cast:the host club
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Host club's Christmas play

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Tamaki decides to have a play, the cast: the host club…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Haruhi opened the doors of the 3rd music room once more. "Eh…" she squawked looking dissatisfied at her other host club members. Each was a knight in shining armor except for Tamaki who had on a very old looking suit and was holding up a big flag that waved strongly, a fan unnoticeable behind the hosts.

"Eh Haruhi!" cried Tamaki from his post, "You have to get into your cosplay!"

Haruhi sighed but changed without saying a word. Guests were pouring in left and right as Haruhi walked out of the changing area, clinking on every step. Today she had four guests. She only had three yesterday.

"Haruhi," one of the giggling girls exclaimed, "What is you're favorite color?"

"Oh um…" Haruhi thought "um I would have to say blue…"

She could hear other girls screaming Kawaii in the background. She turned it was Kaoru and Hikaru with their brotherly love…figures.

* * *

"Eh, Haruhi!" called Tamaki after the guests had gone. "We are going to have a play to celebrate the Christmas holidays." He gleamed happily.

"Wonderful…" Haruhi said quietly to herself.

"You will be an elf…" he said looking at her happily.

Haruhi looked at Honey - senpai shouldn't he be the elf?

Tamaki continued, "Kaoru, Hikaru you will be reindeer!" he said with a smile, "Mommy you will be Jack Frost!" he nodded towards Kyouya whose eyes you could not see through his foggy glasses. "Mori - senpai and Honey senpai will be ginger bread men and I will be King Candy Cane!" he said pointing proudly at himself. Haruhi could hear Honey - senpai saying "YUMMY" in the background. "The play will be held on the 23rd of December so we have 2 weeks to get our lines down!"

The Host club was not having guests during this time period. Haruhi was practicing her lines with Kyouya.

"Jack Frost," she said in a robot like tune "You can come with me to the candy lord so you can get your frosticles back from the reindeer who thought they were carrots." Hikaru and Kaoru were watching them rehearse and Hikaru smiled holding fake white icicles. "Yes what a great idea Mr. Elf I shall come with you to see the candy cane lord because you are already on your way to see the lord because a reindeer stole your pointy shoes because they thought your shoes were cucumbers." Kaoru smiled at that.

Soon winter had swept to Ouran and white was all you could see.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Reviews please, but no flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Host club's Christmas play

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Tamaki decides to have a play, the cast: the host club…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**CHAPTER 2**

There was only one week until the play and everyone, girls mostly were really excited.

"I can't wait to see it!" a girl giggled as she walked down the hallway with her friend, "I can't wait to see Honey – senpai! He is so cute!" she exclaimed. "I rather see Tamaki! He's so handsome!!!" her friend replied with a smile.

This time every one was in festive costumes as they practiced.

"Follow the candy cane road!" Honey senpai said excitedly to Haruhi licking his lips.

"Yes, just follow the candy cane road to get to King Candy Cane!" Mori senpai said in agreement.

Haruhi sighed in relief that the scene was over as Tamaki clapped loudly in the background.

"BRILLIANT!!!" He said still clapping, "MAGNIFICENT!"

"THANK YOU!" Honey – senpai squealed then went to eat cake, Mori – senpai right behind him.

As Tamaki reached Haruhi he smiled. "Very well Haruhi! Good Job!" he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Ehhhh…thanks. I guess…" Haruhi replied quietly then inched towards the changing room when Kaoru and Hikaru stopped her short. "LOOK!" Kaoru exclaimed as he held up a red, tinny, short dress with white puff around the edges. "Just for you!"

"Ehhhh…." Haruhi said disgusted, "No thanks…."

"KAORU, HIKARU!!!!!" Tamaki shouted from around the corner, "NONE OF THAT NONSENCE!!!!"

Snow had fallen while they were practicing so everything was white yet again as Haruhi finally made it out of school luckily to be alive.

TO BE CONTINUED…

p.s. sorry it took me so long to update…and sorry about its shortness

Reviews please but no flames…


End file.
